xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dream of the Prophet
"The Dream of the Prophet" (Chinese: 先知的梦) is the second episode of Joys of Seasons. Paddi dreams about Wolffy attacking the goats and worries when he thinks the dream will come true. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy Minor roles, cameos, etc. *Wolnie Episode card Paddi dreams of eating a piece of grass cake, which appears to be his pillow. He wakes up, finding himself really biting his pillow. Summary Paddi slides into the canteen and trys to get a piece of cake on the tall cupboard. He fails and turns over the cupboard. At this time, he smells another bigger delicious cake laid behind the cupboard and runs to it. But turns out he has a big fall from his hammock, for the cake is only his dream. He stands up, finding himself in front of the canteen. He decides to slide into it, and finds a cake on the cupboard. He trys to get it, feeling familiar. He remembers that's exactly what happens in his dream, so he moves away the cupboard. Surprisingly, there is really a piece of bigger cake. He regrets for only dreaming a piece. Again he dreams that he is picnicking with his friends at the seaside. A coconut drops and Wolffy jumps out. He wakes up suddenly, trembling. He comforts himself that it's only a dream. Meanwhile, Wolffy is having a dream that he catches all the goats at the seaside. He goes to the last Paddi, regarding Wolnie as Paddi in the reality world. He is hit out of home by her pan. The second day, the goats are going a picnic. Paddi suggests not going to the seaside because of his dream. Other little goats laugh at him, and Slowy teaches him that dreams don't always come true. But Paddi still insists not going. He decides to have a dream to save them. At the seaside, Wolffy is in his coconut camouflage, hoping that his dream of catching goats at the seaside will come true. The goats really come, and decide to rest under the big coconut tree. A coconut drops on a stone, serving the goats with fresh coconut milk. They wish more coconuts to drop. Wolffy decides to wait until they become even fatter. However, a birgus (coconut crab) trying to knock coconuts off the tree makes Wolffy's coconut drop. Sparky means to get the big coconut, but Slowy tells him that the birgus will get angry if his coconut is robbed. Another coconut drops, serving Sparky. Wolffy is running fast to get rid of the birgus, saying his dream didn't develop in this way. At dusk, the goats return the village, waking Paddi up. Paddi is surprised to see them, stating he didn't dream the plot how he saved everyone in the Wolves' Castle. Sparky hits him for expecting them caught. Paddi appreciates that they didn't go to the seaside, but Weslie tells him that they not only went but also brought coconut milk for him. Sparky tells Paddi that they saw a birgus rather than Wolffy. Paddi assumes that his dream didn't come true is owed to his absence and asks for more coconut milk. This time Paddi dreams big pumpkins. He bites his hands but is happy for the big pumpkins. Wolffy also dreams himself catching Paddi in a pumpkin field. He wakes Wolnie up to inform her, which only causes her to hit him away again. Wolffy lands in a pumpkin field, finding Paddi really there. He is upset about how to catch him safely, when Paddi bites his foot as in the dream. So Wolffy brings him home easily. On his way home, the goats are playing games. He catches Sparky, Tibbie, and Weslie one by one so easily that he can't believe it. In disbelief, he orders Weslie to hit him hard. But Weslie hits him away with a stone and thus is saved. Paddi wakes up wondering what happened. He decides that — the pumpkins must have been his dream! Trivia Quotes *'Paddi: '''Why did I only dream a single piece of cake? *'Paddi: Where are we going for the picnic this time, Sparky? *'Sparky: '''How could you not know? We're going to the seaside. *(Paddi drops his potato chips and imagines Wolffy catching them.)'' *''(cameo)'Wolffy: '''Great! Great! *'Tibbie: '''Great! Great! Sunshine, beach, sea wave, as well as beautiful shells! *'Paddi: 'We'd better not go to the seaside. Wolffy is waiting for us there. *'Sparky: 'What a big coconut tree! Let's sit under it, Chief! *'Slowy: 'It really grows fast. ''(Considering Paddi's words) *''(cameo)'Paddi: '''It's true! My dreams do come true! *'''Slowy: ''Absurd! '' So let's take a rest under it. *'Wolffy: '(Running) Don't nip me! My dream didn't develop in this way! I wanna eat mutton! *'Paddi: '''How could you return? I didn't dream how I save you in the Wolves' Castle. *'Wolffy: There's really a goat! How to catch? How? How? *'''Paddi: ''(Eating pumpkins)'' Delicious! *'Wolffy: '''How should I catch him? *'Paddi: '''(Biting Wolffy's foot) Too tough to bite. *'''Wolffy: '''Worry comes after catching him! Watch File:The Dream of the Prophet|English dub File:先知的梦|Original Mandarin dub